


Losing her grip
5966693313316186
ntDisposition: formdata namecensorid
3

by RogueFan23



Category: X-Men: Evolution
Genre: Angst, Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2005-05-29
Updated: 2005-05-29
Packaged: 2013-09-10 17:57:31
Rating: K
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: www.fanfiction.net
Story URL: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/2415613/1/
Author URL: http://www.fanfiction.net/u/370708/RogueFan23
Summary: I rewrote the episode Self Possessed a little. Added Gambit and some more angst. Also some other interesting ideas I had that would've made the episode a little more dramatic. Please R





	Losing her grip
5966693313316186
ntDisposition: formdata namecensorid
3

This was a bad idea. Rogue had known it would be a bad idea. So why was she here?  
"Let's get closer to the front", Risty enthusiastically yelled and dragged Rogue over.  
Rogue covered her ears and tried to stop the flashes. They were happening again. Scenes of people she had touched before. It was crowded. People were pushing and shoving. The music was so loud. It was making her headache worse. Then suddenly a girl on the back of a boy fell down and as she fell tore Rogue's sleeve off. Rogue began absorbing everyone around her. One, two, three, four, five, she lost count. So many new psyches so suddenly all at once. People began dropping like flies around her. Then suddenly a psyche she had absorbed before - Mystique. Risty screamed and Rogue screamed until Risty morphed back into Mystique and Rogue into Risty thanks to Mystique's shift shaping abilities. Rogue stumbled to get her balance and collapsed. But it wasn't over. No of course not, they were taking over and Rogue was fighting a losing battle. Her form gave way to that of Sabertooth's.

An attractive boy was watching the whole thing. He was trying to remember where he had seen that girl - and then it hit him. She was the one with the power to take other people's powers. The untouchable one. His heart went out for her. He wished there was something he could do for her.

Sabertooth began wreaking the stage equipment. She was on a rampage. She didn't know, and she didn't even try to stop herself. Multiple jumped on Sabertooth and she flung them off. Scott blasted Sabertooth and rubble fell on top of her. She morphed into Juggarnaut to fling it off and took off running through the wall. She didn't feel like fighting.

What was she doing? She was seeing it all but had no control, like a movie. Run, run, run. As far away and as fast as she could. She heard cop cars in the distance. She wanted to get rid of them, she wanted to be alone. She morphed into Magneto, almost as a reflex, and pushed the cop cars away. No this is wrong. Go back, the professor can help you. NO! No he can't, no one can. Just keep running. Yes keep running. Too many voices. She turned into Quicksilver and took off running. It felt so good to go so fast. Away from it all. Another car came by and she turned into Arcade - to look normal and go unnoticed. That was all she wanted, to be normal and unnoticed. An alleyway. Yes, she could be unnoticed in there. She was so tired, she didn't feel like running anymore. She was truly drained of energy and exhausted. She collapsed against the wall, cold and shivering. She had control, at least for now. The voices, they still talked. So many new psyches to get used to. So many of them. Why couldn't they just leave her alone? She sobbed.

When the boy saw what had taken place, he had taken off after the Juggarnaut. Finally he found her in the alleyway.

"Chere? Hey you alright?" No response. He reached down and lightly shook her still protected shoulder.

Rogue had been so lost in the psyches that she hadn't even noticed someone was there. She saw someone she had never seen before and as a reaction put her hands out to get him away. Except Jean's power pushed him hard into the wall. And after that it was a chain reaction. The ground around her shook from Lance's powers. Then she stumbled around and shot some of Bezerker's blasts from her hands. Spikes shot out of her back and she cried out in pain. "Ah….ah can't stop it!". She grabbed her head and tried hard to control it.  
Gambit got up as soon as he could and tried to calm her down.  
"Easy now chere, jus' focus on Gambit's voice." "Who are you! Get away from meh!" Rogue teleported, fleeing the scene to yet another alleyway.  
Gambit sighed and went to go and find her. She needed major help.

Mystique had at last found Rogue. "Rogue! I only posed as Risty to get close to you!".  
Why did she keep running into people! Rage filled her. Risty was Mystique. The cold truth hit her yet again and she lashed out in anger. "Liar! You wanted muh powers! Get away from meh! Just leave meh alone!" She morphed into Mystique and began to fight her.  
"That's not true Rogue! I love you! If you have my memories, then you know the truth!" "No! Noooo!" Rogue took off running again. It wasn't true, it wasn't true, it just wasn't. She couldn't get far away enough from Mystique, and she couldn't face the truth yet. She teleported onto some random rooftop. Up high, hopefully she was safe here. A motorcycle was heard in the distance. Rogue smelt Wolverine, and instantly turned into Sabertooth against her will. No not again she thought. She began to fight him, until she was blasted once again by Cyke's eye beams right into a warehouse. Anger flooded through Rogue. She just wanted to be alone! Was that too much to ask for! Just alone to get herself under control. She morphed into Cyclops and shot him. She then morphed into Avalanche and shook things up a bit. Finally she morphed back into herself and cried out. She could take it no longer. Why was she hurting them? They hadn't done anything but be nice to her. She was so confused.  
"Help me!".  
"We will Rogue, we're you're friends. Just calm down." The word friends triggered something. That word. Friend. Risty. "I HAVE NO FRIENDS!". She morphed into Storm and blew Scott and Wolverine right out of the warehouse. She then descended into the air and blasted everyone and everything in sight. She blocked anything blasted at her with a TK shield. She even blocked Nightcrawler's teleporting attempt. No one could stop her. She would show them all. When the X-Jet came in sight Rogue used her magnetic powers to push it out of the sky. Let them send whoever they wanted. Storm flew up into the air and tried to shock her. How dare she. All she wanted was to be alone! In anger she shocked Storm not once, not twice, but three times and Storm dropped out the air. No not Storm, gentle and kind Storm. Storm especially had always been nice to her. No, what was she doing!  
Again confused and unable to take it she dropped down back into the warehouse.  
The X-Men saw her go down and ran in to help her. Except they all ran right into an invisible barrier. "She must've put up a TK shield!", Jean yelled. "How are we supposed to get in?" Scott asked. Shadowcat tried to phase but it was useless. Nightcrawler couldn't even teleport into it. "We just have to wait until she calms down", Wolverine said. He was just as anxious to get in, but there was nothing they could do try as they did.

Gambit was already in the warehouse and was therefore unaffected by the TK shield.

Rogue grabbed her head and stumbled around, crashing into boxes and whatever was near her. She cried out and morphed into countless people.

Gambit had a feeling he was going to end up injured. Oh well, it would probably be worth it. He walked over to Rogue.  
"Chere, it's ok, it jus' Gambit now don get spooked." Rogue looked in his direction and along with that look went a red blast from her eyes. Gambit dodged the blast and kept trying to talk to her.  
"Look now chere, Remy knows ya can get control over dis now. Let him help you".  
Rogue sat down into the corner, tears streaming down her checks. "Ah can't…make them…..stop", she said, trying to hear herself over the voices.  
"Dey don't control you Rogue, you control dem".  
Rogue looked up to who she was talking to. "You!" Uhoh Gambit thought. That didn't sound too good. "You are the one that gave meh that card that exploded!" Gambit gulped. He had hadn't he. "Now chere….." Rogue moved to punch him and he barely dodged it. "Chere dat's in da past. Remy tryin' to help ya now!" "Liar! Everyone is a liar!" More flashes. Rogue grabbed her head in pain and crumbled to the ground again.  
"Chere come on now, breathe and focus".  
"Ah, ah can't! There's too many of them!" Rogue went unconscious. The TK shield went down as well. And in came the X-Men. Gambit watched from a distance as they carried her limp body away. He hoped she would be alright.

Well that was my first attempt at a Romy. I know Self Possessed has been redone in fanfiction before with Gambit but i just wanted to do it my way. This may be like an introduction to an arc i might do, i dunno right now. And what in the world is up with the title? I have no clue, but that's not how i wanted it. 


End file.
